Fading Into You
by krys723
Summary: It's Huey and Jazmine's wedding day! Told from Huey's point of view. Rated T for Adult Content. HFxJDF


**Fading Into You: A Boondocks Wedding**

**Krys723**

**It's Huey and Jazmine's wedding day and emotions are at an all-time high. Well…for everybody except Huey. Rated T for Adult Content.  
**

**A/N: I decided to make this a very special one-shot because I am not a planner when it comes to weddings. I don't even have a boyfriend now, so I just decided to make this a special. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**The Boondocks**_**!**

* * *

_Date_: November 20TH, 2016

_Time_: 2:30 P.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

I've been alive for twenty-three years and I never thought that I would be getting married. I hated everything about the word marriage, my parents weren't even married before they were killed. I'm the first Freeman to get married since my Granddad, Robert Freeman married my Grandma Dorothy. Sadly, Granddad died three months before the wedding due to natural causes. He just fell asleep in his bed one night before August and he never woke up. Riley and I both found him the next afternoon, I almost didn't go through with the wedding, but something about Jazmine told me to move forward. He had asked years before to be cremated, so Riley and I spread his ashes around the Hill. It was memorable to both of us and he'd be able to see Riley and I had to get away at least once a day. He would want to see me get married to her, he wanted me to be just as happy as he was back when he got married.

Caesar, Riley, Alexander, and I walked out to the front of the church through the groomsman's door. I couldn't choose between my brother and my best friend for a best man, so I made both of them best men, but Caesar would be the one giving the speech. Riley would say all types of shit when he was drunk and there was no doubt that he'd be drunk when it was time for the vegan, non-vegan reception. I looked over and saw Rachael sitting on the bride side, snapping pictures as if she was the photographer instead of the real photographer we hired. Jazmine chose the wedding colors, lilac, black, and white. White roses hung to lilac streamers on the filled pews. The carpet was white with scattered lilac petals leading up to the double doors.

Soft music begun playing and the doors opened, Abby was leading the way in the step formation that Jazmine had her bridesmaids (Delia and Abby) and maid of honor (Cindy) practice over and over again until it was perfect for her. Once Abby was halfway down, Delia came in. They were both dressed in black, spaghetti-strapped dresses with a lilac band around their waist. Their hair was in updos just as Jazmine told them to have them and they looked beautiful. Cindy came down next and for once, she looked like an real woman. I heard Cindy and Riley were figuring things out, just like I thought they would so I wasn't surprised when I saw Riley smile from the corner of my eye.

The music soon changed and everybody faced the doorways again as they opened one last time. There she was, my bride. From today on, she would be known as Mrs. Huey Freeman. She wore a strapless, white wedding gown with a skirt that wouldn't look right on nobody else but her. Her hair was relaxed (though today I didn't mind) and curled so her veil would fit properly. The veil was covering her face because stupid tradition said that I couldn't see her until she reached the podium where I was waiting for her. Tom was walking her down and he was crying more than Jazmine was. I wondered if it was because he was giving his daughter away or if it was because Riley was coming into his family. It was probably both. When they reached me, I took off Jazmine's veil and revealed her beautiful face, but most importantly, I saw the emerald-green eyes I fell in love with.

"Be good to her, Huey," Tom said as Jazmine reached out for my hand.

"I will, Mr. DuBois." He nodded and went to sit down as Jazmine and I walked up to the podium and let the priest standing before us speak. We recited our vows and we both said "I do" and it wasn't long before the priest made us man and wife. When I kissed her, it wasn't like we were making out or we were about to have sex, I was truly in love with this woman.

* * *

At the reception, we greeted everybody who wanted to congratulate us and wish us best of luck and it took us forever before we sat down and actual ate the food in front of us. We were halfway done before Caesar clinked his glass with his spoon and gave the best man speech. I wanted to punch him a few times, but held back because everybody was laughing, especially Jazmine. After the speech, Jazmine and I danced to _Fade Into You_, it was a country song, but I enjoyed it because it was either this or a K-Pop song that Jazmine had chosen. I was up for doing everything Jazmine wanted, but I wasn't dancing to K-Pop no matter how much she tried.

During the last hour of our reception, I went outside in the cold, November air. Outside, Woodcrest actually looked peaceful. I could see the Hill from here and it looked empty. When Granddad died, he gave me the house and each of us got back half of our inheritance so we knew that he didn't use every cent our parents gave us when they died. I wondered what it would be like to raise children and have them go to the same place Jazmine and I went to everyday of the week.

"Huey?" I turned around and saw Jazmine standing outside. She looked beautiful in the nightlight. She walked over to me and stood beside me. "What are you looking at?"

"The Hill, I wondered if Granddad saw the wedding," I said wrapping my arm around her.

"I'm pretty sure he did."

Nothing was said between us as she wrapped her small, slim hands around mines.

"I love you, Huey Freeman," she said.

"I love you too, Mrs. Huey Freeman," I told her.

"I like the sound of that," she said softly. "I think that once we get settled into the house…we should have kids. As long as at least one of them is a girl. If we have a girl, I'll name her Roberta and if we have a boy, I'll name him after Granddad."

"He wouldn't mind," I said.

"Huey?"

"Hmm."

"Remember that time when we said that we wouldn't have sex before the wedding and then we ended up having sex that same Friday because we were both frustrated from working too hard?" I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I started saying slowly.

"I'm two months pregnant. I just found out yesterday." She smiled at me and there was so way I could be mad. Well, not today anyway…I'll freak out after the honeymoon.

**FINISHED! THIS WAS A ONE-SHOT AND NOW MY MAIN FOCUS WILL BE **_**TAYLOR FREEMAN**_**! Maybe that's why I haven't been writing like I used too, I needed to get this one-shot out of the way. Enjoy and review down the bottom of the screen. Love you! Oh and ten points to whoever knows where the date came from!  
**


End file.
